A vehicle seat may include a backrest, which may include one or more upper sections, and a bench, which may include one or more lower sections. The vehicle seat may be designed to move between various configurations in order to, for example, allow items of various sizes to be transported in the vehicle. In some instances, one or more of the upper sections may be folded up and one or more other upper sections may be folded down. In some instances, one or more lower sections may be folded up while one or more other lower sections are folded down.
A cover for a vehicle seat and/or a cargo bed may be limited to a particular type of car, with particular dimensions and features, or a particular seat configuration. In some cases, the cover may not permit movement of the vehicle seat between the various configurations or may cover various features, such as seat belts. In order to perform a particular function in the vehicle, the cover may need to be removed. Further, vehicle seats may be exposed to various events that may damage the vehicle seats due to, for example, pets, children, spills, objects, etc.